


Alleyway

by Casual_dumbass612



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Swap, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, bimbo jasper, curious Davey, davey needs better parents, drug dealer Max, drug dealer nikki, homeless Max, pimp kevin, prep school Davey, they gon fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casual_dumbass612/pseuds/Casual_dumbass612
Summary: Max always hears Davey’s hum, morning and evening, Monday through Friday. August to May. Each time the kid passes his alley Max is always doing something. Smoking, dealing, fucking, you name it. He knows Davey watches sometimes. Soon enough Max plans his attack, only to be offered up a feast before he can.
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Alleyway

Max saw him every day, didn't care, but saw him nonetheless. His small tuff of red hair bobbing along as he hummed stupid camp songs from autumn to May. It was routine by October, mornings he would awake to the distant hum of the school boy and in the evenings he would try to hurry his activity up before the kid walked by. Some of his partners and patrons believed it was to keep the boy's innocence, but no. He watched the boy and he knew he's watched him in every one of his motions. Fucking a random person in his alleyway, drug deals, drug usage, and even gang violence as Max happened to be a lower-level gangman. He had joined when he was a teen, and leaving one isn't as easy as joining one. 

The day is a Friday. Routine and average, awake to a hum and do his rounds around the block, four, maybe fifty times. Hook up with some bimbos or just chat. "So Maxie, what you lookin for today?" Jasper asks, leaning against his pimp, Kevin. Jasper was a fine boy, slightly older than himself. Lean and well groomed for a hooker. His dress was what you'd expect, a hot pink shiny crop top which laced in the front and a matching miniskirt and knee-high boots. The skirt didn't leave anything to the imagination, only hidden by his usual tightie-whities. Kevin? Well he was Kevin. Average drug dealing pimp.

"Any redheads?"

"We do but she's out at the moment, real nice tits though." Max shrugs and looks towards his alleyway. It was grungy as most are, a dumpster and some garbage cans, beer bottles thrown about. Usual alleyway grunge, but it was home to Max. The world of the underground is elaborate, but a community. There's no class system per say and there's a mutual respect for one another. Though when someone's a boss no one dares to challenge, too dangerous.

"Not what I'm lookin for."

"Oh, are you going pull something on your Lil' boy today?" Jasper asks playfully.

"Thinkin 'bout it. The thought of his innocent lips on my cock has been rampant this whole week. Maybe even pound into his virgin hole a bit." Max began to chub even at the thought of it all, causing Jasper to release a chuckle at his friend who's gaze hadn't left the alley.

"Well if you don't get any action I'll give you a pity discount for later." Jasper calls as he follows Kevin who had begun to walk off.

As if almost on cue, Max begins to hear the soft hum of his prey. Max enters his alley and sits closer to the entrance than usual. As the boy passes the alley and before Max could begin his advances the kid starts instead. "U-um. Hi! I'm David! My friends call me Davey! I'm in the fifth grade! I uh.. I see you in here a lot and I want to know if you'd be my friend.." The blush fluttering onto his skin wasn't hard to notice on his porcelain pale skin. The thought of bruises and hickeys ruining the perfect canvas only made the man's chub worsen.

"Yeah, Uh, fuck it." Davey's smile grows to a width nearly inhuman, Max tries to continue his conversation as he looks at the kid. "Anyways Davey, what would get from befriending a fucker like me?"

Davey continued to fumble around his words and Max's intense gaze didn't help the boy's nervousness. "It's.. embarrassing.."

"I won't tell."

"R-really?"

"Nah, I promise."

Davey lightened up with that and didn't hesitate to begin rambling. His school schedule and friends, his parents who deliberately ignore him, and how he watches Max any days he can. Davey slows to a stop and flusters up again while staring intently at the ground, "And um, w-with that. The dance.. you do with those pretty ladies? I-I uhm. I was. I was wondering if, if I can do it too?"With his words out he gazes up at Max, a look that could break any twisted man's control.

"The dance?"

"Yeah! The dance with your pee pee out! That goes inside her?"

"Don't you usually get sex-Ed in the fourth grade or some shit?"

Davey pouts and looks away, "I'm never able to get it signed.. so I can't watch it.. I'm not allowed on the internet either. That's where my friends tell me to find it." Max sighs, but stops as a quick plan forms in his mind.

"Well, how about I give you a personal lesson?" Max swears this kid's mood changes faster than some of Jasper's high-end clients.

"Really?! You'd do that?" The kid's bright smile continued as Max led Davey further into the alley. Once well enough hidden Max removes his pants and leans against the wall. Davey was the perfect height as his cock aligned directly with his soft pink lips.

"Well let's start. See this?" Max says pointing to his cock and giving it a few rubs. "The technical word is penis, but cock or dick is what most call it. There's a lot of words for it." Davey was starring intently at Max's junk. Max raises his cock to expose his balls, "these are the testicles, just call them balls. This is what boys usually have, but in this day in age don't be surprised if a girl has one. You also have an asshole, anus or whatever."

"What do girls usually have?" Max sighs in disappointment as he was hoping for a different question.

"Give me a second." Max says as he calls his friend Nikki over, a standard drug dealer but a very eccentric one. "Nikki I'm giving this kid a Uh, "sex-Ed" lesson. Wanna help?"

"Oh? Sure!" Nikki plops down onto the concrete and strips her shorts off quickly, underwear with it. "This is a vagina!" Max tunes her out as she explains it fully, even some details both would prefer not to hear. Eventually she was done and Davey was still just as excited.

"Can we do the da- I mean, Can we have sex?" Nikki chuckles as she takes that as her cue to leave.

"It's called fucking." Davey pouts.

"But thats a naughty word.." Max rolls his eyes.

"Sure, first though." Max places his cock on Davey's face. That sight alone was to get him hard enough to fuck him, but he wanted to wait. Max wasn't exactly long but he did have a lot of girth on him. Even now it's a struggle to put his fingers all around. Imagining the boy's lips and ass stretched to the fullest extent was filling his mind. "Suck this." Davey gave Max a confused look but went ahead and did as he was told. His timid tongue was slowly exploring the phallic object, eventually with enough encouragement Davey manages to put his mouth over the head, "Careful with your teeth" Davey gums in acknowledgment and causes Max to tightly pull on the prepubescent boy's hair. The boy didn't seem to mind as he fumbled to get his whole tiny mouth around even the head of Max's cock. The struggles look and tears pricking the boy's eyes was begging Max to force the kid down further on his cock, but alas the man still resisted.

Eventually Max couldn't resist his urges, he pulled the boy off his cock, a small pop loosely echoed through his alley. "Are.. are you going to f-fuck me now?" This kid really knew how to pull Max's strings.

"Yeah," Max pulled the kid up, Davey was incredibly light, to a concerning amount, but at the moment Max was too horny to care. He held the kid around his waist as he tore off the boy’s uniformed pants and underwear. “I gotta prep you kid, put your hands on the wall.” Davey obeyed as he held himself up as best as his scrawny arms could. Max poked at the boys small hole and slowly pushed his finger in. The kid whimpered but didn’t say anything in protest. Max has a feeling he was taking advantage of the kid, his innocence and his neediness for adult attention, but Max’s moral compasses had long since vanished. All he wanted was to hear the boy scream in pleasure as he pounded into him. Eventually Max’s thoughts couldn’t hold him back, and figuring he was finished prepping the boy Max aligned his cock with the small ass. Davey has a nice plump ass which he gave a nice slap, admiring the jiggle and sound it made. Davey whimpered again, but more of a moan this time. Max leaned down to kiss and form hickeys on the boy’s back as he slowly pushed himself inside the warm cavern.

“Y-yeah b.. big.. Will it hurt?”

Max shrugged, “Maybe.” He said as he slammed his cock into the kid, lavishing in the tight warmth which was far different then the loose cunts he was accustomed to. It was heavenly as he didn’t bother making sure the kid was okay as he quickly began focusing on getting off. The boy’s voice, which was calling out in either pain or pleasure. Max’s cock felt so good as Davey’s ass sucked him in each time he pulled out. Each thrust he could feel his balls slapping against the boy which was sure to leave a bruise. Max decided to mark the boy up some more, slapping his ass repeatedly until it shined red as he kissed and big the boy’s back. Intent on making as many marks as he could. Davey’s voice was shaking it was Max decided was pleasure. “You like the pain Davey? You like my fat cock pounding your child ass as I slap you? My little slut. My little kid cock slut.” Davey whimpered in what seemed to be enjoyment at the demeaning words. “Say it. Say that you’re a little slut for adult cock.”

“I.. I like it! I love your c-cock! Your dick feels so good in my butt!”

“What do you like about my cock? Huh? You like how rough I’m fucking your tiny ass. Using you as if you’re a living pocket pussy.”

“I love your Thicc cock pounding my butt!”

“Will you let another adult fuck you like this or only me? Are you the little cock slut at your school? Getting straight A’s with your ass?”

“I only want your cock mr. Max! Only yours!”

“Good. You’re my cock slut. Mine.” Max continued to pound the kid against the wall, holding his boney hips to the point he was sure there were bruises. He hadn’t fucked a whore like this, but the size of the boy and his sweet innocent voice made it intoxicating. Davey made him want to devour the boy in every way possible. He could tell he was edging closer to finishing, and deciding before hand that he wanted to fill the boys ass he didn’t hesitate milking himself into Davey. “Oh fuck.” Max groaned out as he buried himself deep into Davey. His load was larger than he was used to, and it felt like the kids ass was sucking him dry. Davey whimpered as he felt himself be filled with Max’s adult cum. Max humped a bit more, enjoying the feeling of his cum inside the boy before pulling himself out. Max set the kid on the floor, careful to not drop him.

Now getting a good look at the kids face he was positive the boy enjoyed it. He was sweating and panting as his eyes fell heavy. His disheveled shirt hung lazily on his body, it being stretched as much as his dripping ass was. Max didn’t hesitate taking a picture of him. Caressing his face he admired his new accomplishment. Patting the kids face Davey looked up at him with tired eyes. “Hm?”

“You gotta get home kid. Your parents will worry.” Davey’s relaxed face turned somber as he looked away from the man.

“They won’t.. I can leave for days and they’ll yell at me for coming home. They want me gone..” tears began to form as Max sighed and pulled the boy close to him into a hug.

“I don’t have a home to take you to and my bed isn’t comfortable. I can’t take care of you Davey, but from the sounds of it neither can your parents.”

“I would rather be out in the cold with you than with them!”

“You’ll get hurt Davey.”

“And?!” Tears we’re falling from the boy’s face as Max sighed and gave in.

“Fine.” Max put his hand under the boy’s chin, forcing him to look Max in the eyes. “But you’ll be my new source of income, got it?” Davey nods. “I hope you like cameras then.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough feedback I’ll do a sequel! If there is comment who you want to see and who they should be in the underground community. (Mafia, drug lord, etc!)


End file.
